


It's Good to Be Bad

by Brumeier



Series: My Demon Lover [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angels, Community: ushobwri, Demons, First Meetings, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 02:30:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12379008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier
Summary: Rodney participated in the Angel & Demon photo shoot because he needed money for school, but an unexpected encounter in the changing room was going to change his life.





	It's Good to Be Bad

**Author's Note:**

> For Monster Fest: Angels and Demons day at [You Should Be Writing](https://ushobwri.dreamwidth.org/171390.html)

College wasn’t cheap, especially for a skinny white kid from Canada who had no financial support from his parents because he’d insisted on attending school in the States. Rodney supplemented any way he could: he worked the counter at the student coffee house, he tutored, and today he was posing for an art student’s project.

“Can you turn a little more towards me?” the girl asked. She had a fancy camera set up on a tripod, and Rodney was posing in front of an oversized painted backdrop that was all blue skies and ethereal clouds.

Rodney made the adjustment, elbow on his knee as he aimed the small bow and arrow which had been painted gold to match the quiver slung across his bare chest. He didn’t mind the stylized paper wings, or the halo, or the fact that he was bare-assed with just a handful of feathers covering him in front. Rodney wasn’t ashamed of his body. The wig, though. He really hated the stupid, curly blonde wig.

“That’s great! Okay, look straight ahead. Try to give off a disaffected vibe if you can.”

“Shouldn’t be too hard,” Rodney grumbled to himself. 

He held his pose while the girl snapped what had to be a hundred pictures from several different angles.

“Okay. Thank you. Set change!”

It was a closed studio, to help keep distractions to a minimum. Rodney didn’t see any of the other models because he was ushered off to the changing room before the next angel came through the door.

Except the changing room was already occupied by a guy so hot Rodney just stood there in the doorway for a long moment, staring.

The guy was tall and lean, wearing a pair of leather pants so tight they might have been painted on. His feet were as bare as his chest, which gleamed with oil, and he was wearing a massive pair of black wings that looked much more realistic than the paper ones Rodney was wearing.

Rodney might have ducked back out again, except someone pushed the door closed behind him, making him stumble all the way into the room.

“Hey!” he shouted at the door.

“Hey yourself,” the guy said. He gave Rodney a long, lingering once-over, and Rodney almost forgot he was wearing exaggerated stage makeup.

“Um…I’ll be out of your way in just a sec. I need to change.”

“Take your time.”

Rodney hastily yanked the wig off his head and fluffed his hair up. He tossed it on the prop table along with the bow, arrow, and quiver. That was as far as he could get.

“Oh, come on!” He twisted and turned and did his best impersonation of a contortionist, but he couldn’t get the wings off.

“You need some help?” Tall, dark and feathery looked amused, and Rodney wondered how his wings were stuck on; there weren’t any straps over the shoulders like Rodney had. 

“It’s not funny. And yes.”

“Turn around.”

Rodney did, facing the full-length mirror that was screwed into the wall. He watched the guy walk over, though slink was maybe a better word. The feathers rustled as they moved and Rodney wondered how long it had taken to make that rig up; it was well worth whatever effort had been put into it because they guy wore them so well, like it was natural for him to have wings.

As the guy came up behind Rodney, his eyes dropped down far below Rodney’s paper wings and a slow grin spread across his face. 

“Nice,” he said appreciatively.

Rodney blushed, his ass muscles clenching reflexively. The guy’s eyebrows shot up.

“Very nice,” he amended.

“Just get the wings off,” Rodney said. Did his voice sound hoarse? He cleared his throat and tried to look away from the mirror, but he couldn’t.

The guy was so close that Rodney could feel the heat from his body. He leaned in and his lips brushed the shell of Rodney’s ear. 

“John,” he said.

“What?” Rodney absolutely didn’t yelp.

“My name. It’s John.”

Rodney shivered as John’s warm breath moved over his skin. Things were happening behind the screen of feathers around his waist. Embarrassing things. He shifted uneasily.

“Rodney.”

John made a noise of approval that had no right sounding as sexy as it did. And then he was touching Rodney, his hands skimming over Rodney’s shoulders and down his arms. Rodney’s cock was particularly interested in this latest turn of events and he tried to casually spread his hand over his groin.

“I see the problem,” John said. He ran both hands up Rodney’s back and under the wings. There was some pulling, some resistance, and then a tearing sound. The wings came loose and John tossed them on the prop table.

“Thanks,” Rodney said.

But John didn’t move away. His hands were still moving lightly over Rodney’s back and shoulders, tracing over his ribs and cupping his hips.

“My pleasure,” he replied.

A shiver went down Rodney’s spine at the tone in John’s voice. That was a sexy promise being made, he’d bet his life on it. Things like that didn’t normally happen to Rodney. Oh, he’d had a few hookups here and there, with both sexes, but the way John was making him feel was something out of a gay porno. Never let it be said that M. Rodney McKay would let a prime opportunity pass him by.

“Mine, too.”

John abruptly pulled Rodney backward by his hips, so that he could feel how turned on John was. Against his bare ass. Any hope Rodney had of containing his cock was immediately abandoned because he was just as fucking turned on. He tried to turn around, but John shook his head.

“Just watch,” he said.

“I don’t…uh…okay.” If John wanted to do all the work, Rodney had no problem with, with...ughn. Rodney couldn’t concentrate with John nibbling the back of his neck while he sought out Rodney’s cock with one hand. Rodney had to brace himself on the wall, one hand on either side of the mirror.

John had long, deft fingers, and he knew how to use them: stroking, squeezing, teasing. He was plastered against Rodney’s back, rubbing himself against Rodney’s ass while he left bite marks in the tender flesh at the juncture of Rodney’s neck and shoulder.

Rodney felt like one big, exposed nerve ending. His skin was practically buzzing with want and need and lust. He was hard enough to cut glass. It was good, really good, and then John shifted to the side just a little and suddenly his finger was pressing against Rodney’s entrance and, oh yeah, that was a thousand times better.

“This okay?” John practically purred in his ear.

Rodney nodded his head emphatically. “Yes. Definitely yes.”

He didn’t question where and when John had managed to slick up his fingers, just thrust his hips back when John breached him with one finger, then two. He had Rodney caught on both sides, one hand working his cock while the other worked his ass. Rodney closed his eyes and bowed his head, giving in to the overwhelming sensations as he thrust up into John’s fist and back into John’s fingers.

“Watch,” John growled. 

Rodney opened his eyes and lifted his head, and looked at himself in the mirror. His skin was flushed pink even through the powder that he’d been dusted with. His mouth was hanging open, wordless sounds of pleasure tumbling out that he was helpless to stop. His pupils were blown. And John…

John’s eyes were completely black. And two short, thick horns had burst from his forehead.

“What?” Rodney asked nonsensically. But then John’s nimble fingers were rubbing over his prostate and he was coming, harder than he ever had before, and he kept his eyes open as his come painted the mirror and John grinned triumphantly and those black wings extended so they filled the room.

Rodney rested his forehead against the mirror, chest heaving as he panted. John’s fingers slid out of his ass and he took his hand off Rodney’s spent cock, but stayed pressed up against him, hands on Rodney’s hips.

“What are you?” Rodney asked when he got his breath back.

“Does it matter?”

“Are you here to hurt me?” Rodney countered.

“No.” 

“Then no.”

This time when Rodney turned John let him. Rodney kissed him, deep and dirty, and it was his turn to touch. He ran his hands over that warm, oiled chest, thumbs rubbing at John’s nipples and making him moan. He reached around with one hand to squeeze John’s ass through the leather pants, and a bit more tentatively reached up to touch the horns. Angel or devil, he was unfairly sexy.

Rodney sank to his knees and unzipped John’s pants. As he’d suspected, he practically had to peel them off enough to give him full access to John’s cock and balls, but it was worth the effort. He was hairless, which made everything seem so much bigger. Then again, Rodney couldn’t get all of John into his mouth so he was just big, period.

“Hells bells,” John groaned. He clamped his hands on Rodney’s shoulders, and Rodney swore he felt claws. It didn’t deter him.

He lavished John’s cock with attention, working it with his tongue while he fondled John’s balls. Rodney alternated suction with squeezing, twisting hand action, and moved from the balls to points further back, rubbing at John’s perineum.

Something brushed against Rodney’s face and his eyes popped open in surprise. Was that a fucking tail? Whatever it was, it moved over Rodney’s shoulder and down his back, rubbing at the crack of Rodney’s ass.

He was so screwed, because instead of being repulsed he was thinking of the benefits of having an extra appendage.

“Rodney,” John said, and he sounded completely wrecked. “Don’t…”

Whatever he might’ve been about to say turned to incoherent grunting as he came down Rodney’s throat. Rodney’d swallowed his fair share of come – it was a lot less messy doing it that way – but John’s burned. Not really bad, just like a mouthful of coffee that was a little too hot. It was probably just Rodney’s imagination that it tasted faintly of French roast.

Once John had spent himself, Rodney tucked him back in his pants and stood up, wiping at his mouth with the back of his hand. He’d been right about the claws, and the tail that was still caressing him in places no tail ever had before. But for some reason Rodney wasn’t afraid. Maybe because there’d been mutual orgasms instead of torture or outright smiting or whatever it was John got up to when he wasn’t posing for art projects. Maybe because he had such a blissed-out expression on his handsome face.

“Don’t what?” Rodney asked.

“Never mind. Doesn’t matter.” John kissed him, only this time it was softer and sweeter than Rodney would have expected.

Someone knocked on the door, and jiggled the knob. John must’ve locked it.

“Be right out,” John called. He looked at Rodney and rolled his shoulders, and just like that everything vanished: the wings, the claws, the black eyes, the tail. He looked like an incredibly normal but super-hot guy.

“Wow.”

“Yeah.”

“You want to grab some coffee?” Rodney asked. “I have a lot of questions.”

“Maybe you’d better get dressed first.”

Oh. Right. Rodney hurriedly put his clothes back on. He stuffed the feathered loincloth in the garbage because it had come on it and wondered if he should clean the mirror. He decided he liked the idea of people knowing he’d hooked up with someone – some _thing_? – as hot as John and let it go.

Rodney and John walked out of the changing room together, down the hall to the exit door.

“So, can you fly or are the wings just for show?” Rodney asked.

John laughed as they stepped out in the afternoon sunshine. “Well, let me tell you.”

**Author's Note:**

>  **AN:** While I was contemplating the Angels  & Demons theme, I thought about canon angels and demons, and other stories I’d written about angels, and then that bare-assed David Hewlett angel from _Where the Heart Is_ popped into my head. And that’s when I got the idea of Rodney pretending to be an angel but John actually being a demon. Not sure if it was always going to be straight-up porn, but if it wasn’t I don’t recall having any plotty ideas. ::grins::


End file.
